Prized Possesions
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: When Cindy loses her most prized possesion and searches for it, will something happen between her and Jimmy? Lots of J/C fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Thouhgts are in italics with speech marks.

Chapter 1

Jimmy Neutron sat in his lab, tinkering with his latest invention. He wasn't really focused on working on his teleportation device as all he could think about was the blonde haired girl who lived across the street - Cindy Vortex. He loved her soft blonde hair, her stunning smile and her picture perfect green eyes.

Although he would never admit to anybody, not even Carl and Sheen, Jimmy was head over heels for Cindy and would always find himself staring at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking, yet somehow he was always caught in the act. The reason was something very simple but not even Jimmy could figure it out with science.

Cindy was in love with Jimmy and she hadn't been able to tell her best friends that, not even Libby. Right now, she was making the short journey to Jimmy's lab, where she knew he was bound to be inventing something. His inventions, as much chaos as they caused, were among the many things she adored about him. Often, she would get lost in his eyes or just admire his smile.

Cindy soon found herself outside the lab and she knocked the door, using the secret kncok they had made up. Through their adventures Jimmy and Cindy had grown less as rivals and more as friends, meaning that they would meet up on days like these.

Upon hearing the knock, Jimmy jumped for joy. He had been waiting for her to arrive, wanting to see her so badly, almost as though he couldn't live without her. Jimmy ran to the door to greet Cindy, a thing he only did with her as he wanted to see her face for as long as possible.

"Hey Cindy!" he said, maybe a little too eagerly.

"Ummm, hey Neutron. Why so eager?" asked Cindy bluntly, trying to hide that she too was eager to see the other.

"No reason. I was just in need of some assistance in the lab. Wanna help?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

The two of them took the elevator to Jimmy's lab and Cindy stared at him as he worked on his teleportation device and handed him tools when he asked for them. Not much was done though as Cindy's presence meant that Jimmy couldn't focus on his invention but he did his best not to show it. Then after it finally clicked that he was ignoring his crush, Jimmy decided to work on his invention later and just hang out.

"That should do it. I'll test it out later. Wanna watch a movie?" lied Jimmy.

"As long as it's not a horror movie," warned Cindy.

"Alright. What do you wanna watch then? Your choice."

"Thanks, Neutron. What about this?"

"It is your choice so yeah."

Cindy handed the DVD over to Jimmy and as she did their hands brushed against each others and they both blushed a little and smiled awkardly. Jimmy quickly darted away to put in the DVD not wanting to embrass himself anymore in front of his crush. He then dragged a sofa out from one corner and placed it in front of the huge montior which also served as his TV.

"Want a drink and some popcorn?" offered Jimmy.

"Yeah, please, if you don't mind."

"No worries. I'll just run up to the house. Is Purple Flurp OK?"

"You know it's my favourite."

"Back in a minute."

Jimmy rushed up to the house to fetch the snacks, leaving Cindy to wander around his lab. She smiled at the amount of inventions Jimmy had and looked at some of his experiments, understanding them only a little. After peering around at most things she spotted his desk and curious, Cindy skipped over to it. She noted that he had many papers with plans for new inventions and in one corner she eyed something that made her heart skip a beat.

There was a picture of her and he had written on it 'I love you'. Cindy touched the writing and sighed happily and she pulled a picture of Jimmy out of her pocket.

"So, you really feel that way, huh?" she asked the picture, stroking his cheek.

Then she heard the sound of the door opening so quickly jumped back on the sofa and shoved the picture back in her pocket.

"One Purple Flurp," offered Jimmy.

"Thanks, Neutron. What took you so long?" asked Cindy.

"Oh, my parents wanted to know what sort of dangerous experiment I was working on."

"Which was?"

"A teleportation device which is currently unstable. But then you came along and I decided that it could wait as I wanted to hang out with you."

Jimmy looked down as he said the last part and played with his fingers, a little nervous that he had probably just made a complete fool of himself in front of Cindy.

"That's so sweet... Jimmy," smiled Cindy, looking down to hide her blush.

"Well, it's not quite finished yet, but I guess I can work on it later and did you just call me Jimmy?"

"It is your name."

"I know but I had no idea you knew. I thought you thought it was Nerdtron, or Neutron or something insulting."

"Well, you do know that I don't really mean any of the things I say to you, right?"

"Now that you've admitted it, yeah. So how about that movie?"

"Oh yeah! The movie. Totally forgot about it."

Jimmy quickly hit play and the two of them remained as they were, not far apart but not very close to each other on the sofa. As the movie played, Jimmy and Cindy kept scooching closer to each other, until finally Cindy was resting her head on Jimmy's shoulder. They remained like this for the rest of the movie until Jimmy had to get up to remove the DVD. As he moved Cindy looked up at the clock and nearly froze in shock. It was nearly half past ten!

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time! I've gotta get home! See you tomorrow if I'm not grounded!" called Cindy, rushing out.

"Wait! Let me walk you home!" shouted Jimmy, dashing after her.

"No! My mom doesn't like me hanging out with you so I never tell her that I come to see you! If she sees us together, she won't even let me out of the house and then we can't hang out!"

Jimmy stopped running after Cindy, feeling faint at what she had just said. "I'm sorry! I won't say a thing! I promise! Just please come back tomorrow!"

Upon hearing that, Cindy spun around and raced back to Jimmy. "I promise I'll come! Our friendship means more to me than you'll ever know."

Cindy pulled Jimmy to her and they hugged and when they parted, Cindy took off again, leaving the boy genius stunned, blushing and in a dream like state.

**A/N **Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

Chapter 2

The next day, Jimmy woke up in his room and as soon as he was dressed, he bolted down to his lab to continue working on his teleportation device. After losing valuable time yesterday because he kept getting distracted by Cindy, Jimmy was determined to make it up today by finishing it and if he was lucky Cindy would forget to come over and Jimmy wouldn't get distracted by her. Or at the very least, she would come when Jimmy had completed his project, as he wanted to see her so badly yet he wanted to finish his invention.

With Goddard's help, Jimmy was done in the lab with time to spare. Knowing that he couldn't go to Cindy's house , Jimmy decided to watch TV in the lab until Cindy arrived, which didn't take very long. Around two hours later, the secret knock was heard once again so Jimmy dashed up to greet his crush.

"Hey, Neutron! I was wondering if you needed any help in the lab?" offered Cindy.

"Actually, I just finished so no but if you wanna hang out in the park then we can," replied Jimmy.

"Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"What? No! Why would I do that? We're just friends!" "_Oh shut up! You know you wanted it to be a date because you're in love with her!" _Jimmy's thoughts told him.

"Yeah, of course! Why would I want that anyways?" _"Stop lieing to yourself, girl! You really wanted it to be a date because you're head over heels in love with him!" _Cindy's thoughts corrected her.

"Well how about it?"

"Just two friends hanging out in the park?"

As much as he wanted to say no to being just friends, Jimmy just nodded.

"Then I guess my answer is yes! Come on friend, race you to the park!" dared Cindy.

"Hey wait up, Vortex!"

The two of them raced to the park, with Cindy reaching the entrance a couple of seconds before Jimmy. They found a spot on the grass away from everyone else atop a hill underneath a shady tree and they sat beneath it, leaning on it for support.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Jimmy.

"How about we go swimming in the lake?" suggested Cindy.

"Then let's go get our stuff and meet outside my house!"

"It's a deal!"

"Let's take my jetpack home. It's quicker."

"OK. But how are we both gonna get home at the same time?"

"I'll just have to hold you."

Jimmy blushed as the words slipped from his mouth, a little worried about Cindy's reaction. If she hated the idea it would be the end of his life as he knew it but he also liked the idea of having Cindy so close to him.

"I suppose it's the only option."

Cindy blushed as Jimmy picked her up. Secretly she was enjoying having Jimmy hold her but she did her best not to show which wasn't very good as, along with Jimmy, Cindy was blushing the entire trip to their street. When what seemed like forever (really only a couple of minutes) had passed Jimmy lowered Cindy down and they both smiled awakrdly before dashing off to their houses.

The second Cindy was in her bedroom she sank to the floor leaning on her door, with a dreamy look on her face, not knowing that Jimmy was mirroring her movement. Quickly the two kids shoved on their swimming stuff and grabbed a towel and met outside on the street, where Jimmy flew them back to the park. Once again Jimmy and Cindy blushed as they were so close and when they landed in the park they tore off their clothes.

But the blushing continued for Jimmy as he saw Cindy in a flattering dark pink bikini with blue bows and a matching pink flower in her hair which was now down. Cindy was also blushing as she eyed Jimmy shirtless in red swimming trunks with a blue strip down one side. Jimmy and Cindy seemed to have spotted the other staring at them and they shyly looked away, their cheeks turning even redder.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" called Jimmy, racing off to jump in the lake.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" shouted Cindy, running after him.

"You did earlier!"

Eventually, Jimmy jumped into the lake, Cindy not far behind him and for around half an hour it was warm enough to swim and during that time Jimmy and Cindy splashed each other or caught a ball between them.

"Brrrr, I'm so cold," shivered Cindy. Then flirtaouisly she added. "Aren't you?"

"Huh?" said Jimmy, completely confused. Then it clicked that this was his chance to be close to her. "Yeah, a little. Want me to warm you up?"

"Ah, Jimmy, that's really sweet of you. Thanks."

"Your welcome." As he was hugging her, Jimmy caught a whiff of Cindy's shampoo. "Your hair smells like jasmine."

Cindy giggled and gave him a light playful shove. "Jimmy... you're too sweet for your own good sometimes."

"Thanks, I think. Was that a compliment?"

"Well, it's true. You're really sweet when you want to be."

As the words spilled from her mouth, Cindy blushed staring at the water, not knowing that Jimmy was blushing as well. Cindy looked up and for a spilt second she locked eyes with Jimmy. Then they both realised what an awkward situation they were in so parted and exited the lake for by now it was freezing cold. Once they had dried off they threw their clothes on top off of their swimming stuff and walked home together. Shyly, Jimmy took Cindy's hand and they strolled back hand in hand.

"Stop it, Jimmy!" cried Cindy suddenly, pulling her hand away as they turned onto their street.

"Huh? Stop holding your hand? Why?" rambled Jimmy.

"Because, remember what I told you last night?"

"Oh yeah, I remember, sorry. Guess I'll see you around."

"As much as I enjoy having you around, my mum can't stand you. But that's her problem. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Right. See you around."

The two waved a small wave to each other as they crossed the street to their respective houses. Cindy opened her front door and went to go upstairs, to finish her homework off but she was stopped by her mom.

"What on earth do you think you were doing?" she shouted.

**A/N **Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

Chapter 3

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about, Mom," replied Cindy.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! You and I know perfectly well that you were hanging around with that idoit, Neutron!"

"Mom! That's insane! You know I hate him as much as you do so why would I hang out with him of all people? I hate him! You know that!"

"Because you're in love with him and don't even think about denying it. You carry a picture of him around in your pocket and you've written 'I love you' on it! I don't want you seeing him! He's bad news, Cindy!"

Cindy fished around in her pocket for the picture, then realised that her mum must have found one of the many pictures of Jimmy in her drawer. For now though, she concenrated on the arguement.

"Alright fine! I'm in love with him! But he's not bad news and is it so wrong to be in love with somebody? What about when you were in love with Dad? Your parents never asked you to stop seeing him! You chose to! So tell me, why I can't see the person I love more than anything in the world! And his name is Jimmy, not Neutron!"

Cindy felt her blood boiling at this point and she panted a little from her rage. Tears of anger were streaming down her face. She knew not to cross her mother but she had gone too far this time.

Her mother was stunned into silence and then she calmed down after realising that her daughter was right. _**She **_was the one who ended the relationship with Cindy's father. _**She **_was never prevented from seeing Cindy's father. _**She **_was the one who was in the wrong.

Now calmed down, Cindy's mother bent down to her crying daughter. "Cindy, I'm so sorry. You're right. About everything. I'm the one who ended it with your father even though I was never banned from seeing him. I'm the one in the wrong here - not you. To think, that I shouted at you for being in love. I'm not too fond of that kid but I'll give him a chance if he's the one you truly love."

"He is. Thank you, Mom. It means a lot, really."

"Well, you know that I'm always here for you if anything ever happens. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom."

Cindy and her mom embraced in a hug and when they parted her mom spoke again. "Now, then go get your homework done and I'll see you in the morning. Love you sweetie."

"Alright, Mom. Love you too."

Cindy's mom gave her a kiss on the cheek and the blonde headed upstairs to search for her missing picture.

"Oh no! It must be at the park! I have to go get it!" cried Cindy.

Grabbing a jacket and a flash light, Cindy bolted for the door.

"Cindy, where are you going? It's ten o'clock at night," said her mom.

"I left something at the park. I'll only be about fifteen minutes. I promise. Just trust me," pleaded Cindy, throwing in a puppy dog stare for good measure.

"Oh, alright. Hurry up. Take your phone with you. Be back here in _**at least **_half an hour. Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be back faster than you can blink."

**A/N** Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks.

Chapter 4

Cindy jogged to the park, switching the flash light on once there as she no longer had the light of the street lamps. She traced her steps back to the hill, where her and Jimmy had been sat only a few hours ago. As she scanned the area, her flash light brightened the silhouette of another person. Preparing to fight if necessary, Cindy spoke first.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Cindy? Is that you? It's me, Jimmy!" replied the figure. Knowing there was nothing to fear, Jimmy stepped into the light of Cindy's flash light. "Cindy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Neutron."

"I asked you first."

"Fine. I left something here earlier and I came to look for it. Now, what about you?"

"Exactly the same. I left my watch here. Hey there it is!"

Jimmy scurried over to his watch, picked it up and fastened it round his wrist. "What are you looking for?"

"A ring. It's my grandma's so it's really important that I find it," lied Cindy.

"Need some help looking? My parents don't expect me back for another ten minutes yet."

"Sure. We'll spilt up. I'll go this way and you go that way."

"Right. Meet back here in five minutes."

Jimmy took off to the left and Cindy headed right. Jimmy lightened his path with his watch, observing the area for anything that reflected his watch's light. He was out of luck on his search for the imaginary ring and just as he was about to double back, he spotted something interesting. On the ground, lay a photograph. Bewildered, Jimmy grabbed it and blew the dust from it. Then he saw himself in the picture. Wondering who would have a picture of him, Jimmy turned it over and read the little writing that seemed oh so familiar to him.

_"Property of Cindy Vortex," _Jimmy read out loud. "Cindy? Why does she have a picutre of me? I mean, I know _**I **_have a picture of her in my lab but why on earth would she have a picture of me? It's not like she's in love with me or something."

"That's where your wrong," spoke a voice from behind him.

A mysterious teenage girl stepped out from the shadows. She had long brown wavy hair just past her shoulders, brown eyes and was a few inches taller than Jimmy. She wore a pink T-shirt with a black panda on it, black jeans and pink pumps.

"Who are you?" asked Jimmy.

"That's for me to know and for you _**not **_to find out," she replied.

"OK. But what are you doing here and what do you want from me? Does it have anything to do with Cindy?" If it did, Jimmy would protect her no matter what.

"I don't want anything from you and I'm here because I like to come here at night. Now then about this Mindy, girl."

"Cindy. Her name's Cindy."

"Whatever. Anyways, as I was saying, I think you mean more to this Cindy girl than you think."

"What are you on about? We're just friends."

"But you want to be more than that, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"So, go tell her that you're in love with her and I'm sure she'll return your feelings."

"How do you know? And don't give me some lame excuse that you're one of those psychic people who can read people's feelings and all that junk. I don't believe it for a second!"

"Seems like this little genius isn't willing to believe anything unless it's proved with science, am I right?"

"Maybe. But I still don't believe in that rubbish."

"Whatever you say, but just trust me on this. I have a gut feeling about it and usually when I have a gut feeling about something, it turns out I was right."

"OK, I'll do it! She's never gonna know how I feel if I don't tell her! Thanks a lot!"

"You are welcome. Now go and tell her how you feel! Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Jimmy called, dashing off to find Cindy. "Cindy, where are you? Cindy?"

Jimmy ran around the park for a few minutes but was stopped when he bumped into somebody.

"Cindy! I'm sorry! There's something I need to tell you," said Jimmy.

"I'm listening," replied Cindy.

"I...I...I...I...I..."

"You what?"

"I like you, OK!"

"What?"

"I like you. I think your really pretty and your smart and your the only person I ever think about. I'm sorry if you don't feel that way about me but that's the way I feel about you and I'm never gonna stop."

Jimmy blushed bright red and he swore that Cindy could tell he was blushing.

"Jimmy, I had no idea you felt that way about me. But I don't feel that way about you..."

"It's OK, I understand." Jimmy cut her off.

Jimmy turned around so that Cindy couldn't see that he was about to burst into tears.

"Jimmy, look at me." Slowly, Jimmy turned to face her. "I don't like you because I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm in love with you."

"Well, I love you too. I only said I like you because I was afraid that you didn't like me back."

"Jimmy, the only reason I kept trying to be better than you was to hide my true feelings for you. You're really sweet and you're kinda cute and you are smarter than me."

"Thanks, Cindy. I will never stop loving you, I promise. You're the one I want to be with and I don't care what anybody else says; they can say whatever they want but no matter what they'll never come between us."

"Same here, Jimmy."

Jimmy and Cindy leaned in and when their lips touched, all they could feel was each other's love. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist as did she with his neck, drawing each other closer into the kiss. Eventually they parted and stayed in the exact same position, neither one of them being able to free themselves from the embrace as they were staring into each others' eyes.

"I love you, honey bunny," smiled Jimmy, leaning in for one last blissfull kiss.

"I love you too."

The new couple kissed for what seemed like forever and on their way home, they held hands, barely looking where they were going for they were glued to each others' eyes. When they reached Cindy's porch, they kissed goodnight, Jimmy once again promised Cindy the best date ever.

"As long as you're there I know it'll be perfect," she smiled, pecking his lips one last time before slipping into her house.

**A/N** Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics

Chapter 5

The second Cindy shut the door, she dashed upstairs, grabbed her phone and called Libby.

"Hello?" said Libby.

"Libby! You have to come over right now! I have something to tell you!" sequeled Cindy, very excited.

"What? Why? Has something bad happened?"

"No! Everything's fine! But I have really big news, so get over here right now!"

"Cindy! It's almost half eight! My parents will never let me leave the house!"

"Sneak out! And so will I!"to

"Where are we gonna meet?"

"Meet me by the bowling alley. I'll tell you there."

"Alright, girl. But if I go down, you're coming down with me!"

"We won't! Now hurry up!"

Cindy hung up before Libby could protest about her plan anymore. She clambered out of the window, using her karate skills to easily land on her feet. She rushed to the bowling alley and after a few minutes of catching her breath, Libby arrived.

"Hey, girl! What's this all about?" asked Libby.

"JIMMY ASKED ME OUT!" Cindy practically shouted.

"NO WAY! I always knew you too would end up together!"

"You did?"

"It was too obivous. Even Sheen could tell you guys liked each other!"

"That is so not true! It's Sheen for crying out loud! He's as thick as a block of wood when it comes to romance!"

"You'd be surprised; he can actually be quite romantic when he wants to be." Libby blushed as she revealed that but decided to interrogate her best friend on how her and Jimmy had gotten together. "So how'd it happen?"

"How'd what happen?"

"You know? You and Jimmy! How did you guys get together?"

"Well, I lost my picture of him, he found it and then he said he loved me!"

"So what did you say?"

"I said, I loved him too," whispered Cindy, blushing.

"That is so sweet!"

"I know!"

"So, when's your first date?"

"He didn't say but he did promise me the date of my life!"

"Well, let's just hope he can live up to that promise."

"Just spending time together would be romantic enough for me."

"You're so head over heels!"

"Like you are for Sheen?"

"Maybe."

"We better get home. It's nearly nine o'clock. I don't wanna get in trouble and get grounded."

"Me either."

Cindy and Libby strolled towards Cindy's house and Cindy sneaked into her house via the back door, waving goodbye to her best friend. Libby covered the few blocks to her house quickly and when she arrived, she opened the front door quietly.

"I always knew they liked each other but love!" she said to herself, closing the door.

**A/N **Review please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

Chapter 6

Jimmy opened the front door and went straight upstairs to his room and grabbed his mobile phone, dialling Sheen's phone number.

"Hello? Is that Ultra Lord? I love you so much!" exclaimed Sheen on the other line.

"Moving on. No, Sheen, it's Jimmy..." he started.

"Jimmy? Why are you calling at this hour? You never stay up late!"

"Sheen. It's eight o'clock at night. That's not late," Jimmy replied bluntly.

"Well excuse me if my clock is five hours fast!"

"SHEEN!"

_"For once he actually shut up but it won't last long."_

"Yeah?"

"Come over to my house and bring Carl. I need to tell you something important."

"Fine. Be there in ten minutes."

"Good. I'll be in the lab."

Jimmy ran down with Goddard and plucked a hair from his head, holding it up to the DNA scanner, dashing down the stairs and jumping into his chair in front of his computer, Goddard close behind. He opened the Internet, and typed into Google _best first date sites in Retroville. _Jimmy had promised Cindy the date of her life and he intended to follow through with that promise.

"Sheen and Carl at entrance," announced VOX.

"Let them in."

"As you wish."

Sheen and Carl dropped down the tube and into Jimmy's lab. Jimmy hadn't really been focusing when he had told VOX to let his friends in as he was so absorbed in trying to find a good date idea.

"Dude, why are you looking up date ideas?" asked Sheen.

Jimmy turned round in shock, forgetting that Sheen and Carl had come in.

"Yeah, you don't have a girlfriend," added Carl.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you guys," said Jimmy. Then his voice went quiet. "I asked Cindy out and she said yes."

"No way! Way to go, Jimmy!" cheered Sheen, grabbing him in a headlock and messing his hair up.

"I never thought I would see the day. Congraulations, Jimmy," said Carl. "So when's your first date?"

"She doesn't know it but tomorrow morning," answered Jimmy.

"What do you mean? How can you have a date if she doesn't know about it?" asked Sheen.

"What I mean is she knows we're going on a date, just not where it is. I'm gonna leave clues all over Retroville for her to find me."

"Well, it's already half eight, so you better hurry up," reminded Carl.

"Oh my gosh! Already! Gotta go guys!"

Jimmy dashed out of his lab with Goddard and ran around Retroville leaving clues for the date.

"Good luck!" his friends shouted as they followed him to the street then going their seperate ways.

Looking up into her room with his newly invented X-ray goggles, Jimmy turned them on and checked that his new girlfriend was in her room. He couldn't see anybody in the room so Jimmy had Goddard place a note on her window sill and set her alarm clock to nine o'clock.

Then moving round to the back garden, Jimmy crouched beneath the window and scanned the room with the X-ray goggles, just to make sure that her mom wasn't near the front porch where he planned on leaving his first clue.

"Goddard, leave Clue number 1," ordered Jimmy.

Goddard gave a small bark then placed a note with Cindy's method of transportation on the front porch.

"Fly mode, Goddard," said Jimmy.

His robotic dog flew him through the nippy night air, stopping outside a store. He handed the man behind the counter a box.

"Give this to Cindy Vortex when she comes in, please," he requested.

"Sure thing," said the man.

"Can I leave something around the back for her as well? I'm planning a mystery date," added Jimmy, blushing as the words came out.

"Anything you need. But it's gonna cost you."

"How much are we talking?"

"About fifty dollars."

"Fifty dollars? Are you kidding me?"

"Take it or leave it. Your choice."

"Fine. Fifty dollars it is."

Jimmy handed him the cash and then exited through the back door. He dropped his backpack onto the floor and pulled out his Hyper Cube, searching for something inside. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. On the ground he placed a new transportation device, leaving another clue attached to it.

Finally, Jimmy had finished setting clues but he still needed to buy some things. Heading to the local store, he purchased what he needed and then flew home on Goddard. Climbing into his room via the window, Jimmy's thoughts carried him to his dreams of the blonde across the street.

**A/N **Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks and notes left by Jimmy are in italics

Chapter 7

Nine o'clock the next morning, an alarm clock went off. Nine o'clock that morning, an alarm clock was smashed.

Cindy rolled over in her bed, looking at the smashed device in puzzlement.

_"Oh well. Might as well get up." _

Cindy jumped out of bed and strode over to her window, opening it and letting the fresh air wake her up. She looked down at her picture of Jimmy and noticed a piece of paper sat next to it. Picking it up, she read it to herself -

_It's the second day of being your boyfriend_

_And because I never want this to end _

_You must follow the clues _

_Without ever feeling blue_

_To find where I wait for you_

_Love Jimmy _

_"He's too sweet!" _Cindy thought.

Deciding that this was a date, Cindy hopped into the shower, washed and blow dried her hair. She applied her make up and then searched her wardrobe for what she would consider a decent outfit for a date. She picked out her favourite white short shorts with a one shoulder loose pink top which had white angel wings and a halo on it. Cindy added white flats with pink bows and a long white beaded necklace, Grabbing her pink bag, she dropped money, lip gloss, a hairbrush, a compact mirror and a phone into it.

Taking the note in her hands again, Cindy that Jimmy had drawn a little arrow at the very top, pointing to her porch. Quietly, Cindy pattered across the landing and into her mom's room, jotting down that she was going out and would be back before dark. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, making herself some toast. As she munched on her breakfast she remembered the arrow from the note and slipped outside.

Cindy spotted the bike resting against the side of her house, complete with a helmet sat on the seat and a note tied to the handle bars. Tearing it off, she read it -

_You've found the bike _

_Which is something I like _

_Ride me to the puzzle store now _

_Where the next clue, I vow_

_Will bring you closer to our date _

_But hurry up don't make me wait! _

_Love Jimmy_

_"This should be fun!" _thought Cindy, hopping onto the bike and putting on the helmet.

The wind blew Cindy's loose hair behind her as she sped along the roads of Retroville. It only took about fifteen minutes to reach the puzzle store and the bell rang as she opened the door and walked into the shop.

The bell alerted the shop clerk to a customer's arrival and he looked up. The man must of recgonised Cindy from Jimmy's description, as he spoke up.

"Hey, are you Cindy Vortex?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she said.

"Your boyfriend left this here for you." He handed Cindy the box Jimmy had left for her.

"What's in here?"

"Not sure. Why don't you open it and find out?"

Taking the man's advice, Cindy pulled the lid off and found around twenty puzzle pieces.

"A jigsaw puzzle? What on earth does he have planned? Guess, I'll have to put this together to find out," muttered Cindy to herself, deciding to make a start.

Ten minutes later, Cindy had finished the puzzle to find a picture of her and Jimmy.

"That is so cute! But where to know?" sighed Cindy.

"He left something outside for you as well," said the man.

"He did? I better go look! How do I get there?"

"This way, madam."

"Thanks."

He opened a door and Cindy stepped through it, into the fresh air. Scanning the area, Cindy spotted a jetpack with Jimmy's signature trademark symbol that all of his inventions had printed on them. Cindy trusted Jimmy enough so, put on the jetpack. Attached to it was another note -

_I see you have found the jetpack _

_So don't turn back _

_Or despair _

_As you are almost there _

_Fly to Retroville Wood _

_Where I promise that something good _

_Will we be waiting for you _

_So don't feel blue! _

_Love Jimmy _

Cindy gave the trigger for it to fly a little squeeze and soon she was flying high above Retroville. Spotting the wood, she landed and looked around for another clue.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice, which Cindy knew instantly.

"Jimmy!" she cried, embracing him in a huge bear hug.

"What? No kiss?"

"Come here."

They kissed for a little bit and when they parted, Jimmy spoke.

"Did you enjoy your little treasure hunt?" he asked.

"Of course, because the treasure I found is even better than gold or silver."

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me? Jimmy you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"Anything to see your gorgeous smile. Now, to keep the surprise a surprise, you'll have to wear this blindfold."

Cindy did as asked, and taking her hand, Jimmy guided his girlfriend through the woods to a clearing by a huge waterfall, scattered with cherry blossom trees and flowers. In the centre, Jimmy had set up a picnic for the two of them.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" asked Cindy.

"Allow me."

Jimmy untied the knot and smiled as heard Cindy's gasp of delight.

"Jimmy! It's stunning!" she said. "You are the perfect boyfriend, you know that?"

"And you're the perfect girlfriend."

They sat down, feeding each other on that warm summer's morning, taking in the beautiful scenery, dipping their toes in the cool water and just enjoying being there with each other.

**A/N **This is the last chapter so review please :)


End file.
